Kitchen adventure!
by Loves books
Summary: The Cullens are out hunting, and Bella are left whit Emmett. What happens when Bella gets hungry?


Bellas POV

I and Emmett sat in the living room at the Cullen's house, Edward and the rest of the family had gone hunting, which let me stuck with Emmett. This far everything had gone fine. We sat and just watched TV. Suddenly my stomach rumbled...

"Are we a little hungry Bella?" Emmett laugh.

"Shut up," I mumbled and blushed which mad Emmett laugh more.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh" he started to say and jumped up and down, "we can make pizza!!!"

I looked on him unsure, "I can just order."

"Phssss, what is the funn with that?" He answered and waved my idea away. "But I'm not in the mood for baking," I said and thought I had him.

"I'll do it!" Emmett said and his whole face lit up. What's the worst that can happen? Okay, hi can burn the pizza, destroy the kitchen, burn down the house... Okay wrong question, maybe I'll just let him do it and don't think so much... yea, it looks like a good idea... I thought. "Okay Emmett I will let you do it, I am on the coch if you need me. But try and do it yourself." I said. Emmett had started to bonch up and down before I was done.

"OhthankyousomuchBella, theothersneverletmedoit! Ican'twait'tillyoubecomeavamp! Youaresomuuchfunn!!!" he squeld and ran into the kitchen. I had a feeling this wasn't a good idea.

Em POV

I ran into the kitchen. I looked around. Where was everything, what am I going to do!! I can't breathe!! Arrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggh!!!!! Oh, it was nothing. I sugred. But what was I going to do. I know!!! I call for...... Superman!!!

"Superman!!" I yeld, "I don't know what to do!!"

"_Emmett_!!!! Superman doesn't exist!!!"

I gasped. "Does exist!"

No, he doesn't exist!"

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!

"Does!"

"Dosen't"

"_Ha! _You said it!! He doesn't exist!!"

_Bella tricked me!!!_ She is _so _gonna regret it!!

"You are so gonna regret it!! I stomp back to the kitchen.

I walked in to the kitchen, but then I noticed that I didn't know what to do.

"But Bella what _am_ I going to do??"

"You find the ingredients," she answered.

After I had put all the ingredients in the boll I was going to mix it. I stood and mixed, I had stood like this in 5 min. now!! This was boring!

"Bella! BellaBellaBellaBellaBellaBella!!!!!! Am I done?" I yelled.

She walked in. Have Bells always walked that funny??

"Bells? Have you always walked that funny?" I asked.

She looked offend. "As a mater of fact, I have. So deal whit it." She snapped at me.

"Whoa Bella. Time of the month?" Now she looked angry, "you look angry."

"Ughh. You don't have to mix anymore. But did you put baking powder in? It doesn't look like you have."

"Uhhh, I forgot it?"

"Just fix it."

"How?"

She took the boll from me and began do work whit the dough.

"You know, that looks disgusting," I said and made a grimace.

"Deal with it," she mumbled. After she was done, she found a rolling pin.

"Now you can do this," she said and handed me the thing.

I looked at it, and bagan. After half an hour I yelled, "BELLABELLABELLABELLABELLAAAAAA!!!!!! AM I DONE??!!"

"Jesss, Emmett, You don't have to yell that loud.

"Yes I have," and looked at her. She looked at what I had done.

"Well, I think you are done," she said and found a plate.

"Now you just have to put on ketchup, cheese and......"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssseee!!!!" I yelled. Bella just left shaking her head.

I found the ketchup, (yucky stuff) and the CHEEEEEESSSSE!!!! I began whit the ketchup. After I thought I was done I yelled for Bella one more time,

"BELLABELLABELLA!!GET YOUR ASSINHERE!!!!"

"EMMETT!!!_SHUT UP_!!" She yelled at me as she came in the door. I just smiled. She couldn't hurt me. Her face looked like she could kill me.

_As if... _I thought with a snort.

"Emmett... you have WAAAYYYY to much ketchup on!!" she said and began to take less of. I pouted, I had worked hard on it! She didn't seem to care.

"Now you just take on the cheese and put it in the oven," she yawned, and began to go out in the living room. "I think I will take a nap, wake me if you are burning down the house," she yelled over her shoulder.

MWAHAHAHA I WAS ON MY OWN!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!! I put on the cheese. And put it in the oven. I quickly washed up and went to the living room.

Bella was sleeping on the couch. She looked so peace full. No wonder Edward liked seeing her sleep. But no way I was going t tell him that. It was way too funny to mock him.

Suddenly I smelled smoke. I looked around me and saw just flames.

"Aaaahhhhhh!!" I yelled. I threw Bella over my shoulder and ran out of the burning house.

**EPOV**

I smiled, I couldn't wait until I came home to Bella. I jumped over the river, still thinking about Bella. Then I smelled smoke, and somebody who yelled. I grew worried, think if something had happened to my Bella? I ran faster and in to the driveway. At the tune, Bella stood yelling at Emmett, in front of a burned down house.


End file.
